


I accidentally got shot a little

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Vanilla's Irondad, Spiderson, Ironstrange, and Supremefamily Oneshots [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullet wound, Gen, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Magic, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Sanctum Sanctorum, Supremefamily, spiderson, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Peter gets shot (Don't worry it's not fatal, I'm not that evil) and calls Stephen for help. Sort of Ironstrange, kind of. Also Spiderson, irondad and SUPREMEFAMILY. Could be a platonic thing if you wanna read it like that, but Stephen ends up in Tony's shirt anyway.





	I accidentally got shot a little

Peter was getting lightheaded as he rushed to a nearby rooftop after webbing up a carjacker and proceeding to get shot in the leg before he could get the gun away from the man.

He flopped down on the trash covered rooftop to examine how badly he was injured, he hoped it only grazed him, but the amount of blood seeping through his suit told him that he wasn't so lucky.

"I'd advise getting medical attention immediately, the amount of blood loss is rather alarming, though not immediately fatal." Karen spoke in his ear.

"Good idea, but I can't go to a hospital, May would find out I got shot, then she'd ask a lot of questions, then she'd freak out, I can't freak her out Karen." He rambled on, already getting a little drowsy from the blood loss.

"It seems you do have Doctor Stephen Strange's number programmed into my database, he may be able to assist you. Would you like to call the Sanctum Sanctorum?" Karen asked.

"Karen, you are a genius." Peter weakly said.

"No, I am an artificial intelligence." She replied.

"I just meant- nevermind, call Doctor Strange." He huffed.

"Calling Doctor Stephen Strange."

A few rings later someone answered, "Hello?" The man sounded a bit annoyed.

"Uh, hi. Who's this? Can I talk to Doctor Strange? It's Peter by the way. Peter Parker. It's kind of an urgent question." He said before the man on the other end even had a chance to say his name.

"I am Wong, why do you need to talk to him?" He asked as he started to walk through the Sanctum in search of Stephen.

"Well I need to ask him a hypothetical, Doctor-y question." Peter nervously answered.

A door creaked open in the background of the call, sending a chill up Peter's spine, "Someone wants to talk to you." Wong told Stephen, who was sitting behind a desk with his feet propped up, a book in his lap, a cup of tea in one hand and a second book in his other hand.

"Who is it?" He asked as he took a drink of tea, his eyes never once leaving the pages of the book he was reading.

"Said his name was Peter Parker, he wants to ask you a question." Wong replied, with the phone still up to his ear.

"What does he need to know?" Stephen questioned, and quickly told Wong to just put the phone on speaker.

"Hi, Mister- I mean Doctor Strange, I had a hypothetical question, and thought you could probably answer it, being a Doctor and all." Peter rambled.

"Ask." Stephen said as he put a book mark in one of the two books he had open and laid it on the desk, next to where a small tower of books were sitting.

"Hypothetically, if someone got shot in the leg and just bandaged it themselves and didn't go to the hospital, could they like die?" He nervously asked as he glanced down at the blood soaked leg of his suit.

Stephen spit out the tea he just took a drink of in an immediate coughing fit, "You got shot didn't you?" He tried to yell but wheezed instead as quickly stood up, tossing the book that was on his lap onto the desk without bothering to even mark the page.

"No! Uh, I- No. I mean, maybe a little. Well yea okay, but just a little." He admitted.

"How do you get shot a little?" He yelled, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you and I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Stephen huffed.

"You can't, I mean Aunt May can't find out I got shot, it'll be bad and she can't find out." He stuttered.

"Fine, where are you, I'm taking you to the compound." Stephen sighed.

Peter quickly told him what rooftop he was on and almost immediately Stephen stepped through a portal right in front of him.

First thing Stephen did was take off the cloak of levitation, asking it to elevate Peter's leg so he could examine it, "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you're okay." He said in a reassuring voice.

Even with his trembling hands he managed to temporarily slow the bleeding with a tourniquet and a bit of magic, long enough for them to get to the Avengers compound at least.

"It's not as bad as it looks, you should be just fine, but the bullet is still in your leg." Stephen explained after he made sure the bleeding slowed enough for the young hero to move a bit.

"You know my cloak levitates, right?" Stephen asked, Peter just nodded his head in reply, "Well he's going to help me out by making sure you don't move too much until we get that bullet out of you, okay?" He explained, again Peter just nodded.

The cloak slid all the way under Peters injured leg to keep it still while Stephen carried the boy.

Tony was walking back to his lab with a cup of coffee in one hand and a box of Oreos in the other, when he heard a noise, "That's Strange, no one else is here today." He mumbled to himself.

"Tony?" Stephen's urgent voice echoed through the halls.

"Holy shit, it is Strange." Tony snickered to himself at his joke, "Here!" He yelled back.

Soon enough Stephen rushed to where Tony was standing, and upon seeing the wizard carrying the half unconscious spider, he dropped the coffee cup and the cookies to the floor, the cup easily shattering, and the cookies long forgotten.

The sight was something to cause nightmares, the kid he once tried to make an Avenger, half limp in Stephens arms, the red and blue of Peters suit no longer bright and vibrant like Tony designed, but now both colors were stained deep crimson.

Tony hadn't even noticed the amount of blood that had soaked into Stephen's once yellow gloves at first, "What the hell happened?" He half yelled, half cried.

'Bullet' was all Stephen had to say and Tony was rushing through the halls with Stephen hot on his heels with the injured kid in his arms, still only half conscious.

Stephen explained the whole ordeal to Tony as he retrieved one of the first aid kits after Stephen sat Peter on the bed.

"Tony, you have to be my hands, you have to remove the bullet and stitch the wound." He told Tony sternly, he in return nodded as he pulled a pair of surgical scissors and a few other various items out of the kit.

"I've seen Steve, Natasha and Clint get quite a few bullets removed, but you gotta walk me through the rest doc." Tony admitted.

Sure enough, as Stephen explained what to do, Tony acted as his hands and did it.

Not much later, Tony had given the kid something to let him sleep so he wouldn't be in as much pain after he completely got over the adrenaline rush he probably had when he got shot.

Stephen refused to leave until he made sure Peter was okay, so Tony offered him some clothes to wear while his robes and gloves were being washed.

The attempt to wash the cloak was futile because he refused to be thrown in a washer, "He would rather have a bath." Stephen said when the cloak started to float away from the two men as angrily as a cloak could float.

Tony shot him an odd look, "So it's got a personality or something?" Stephen just nodded.

About half an hour passed "You should call his aunt, she's probably worried sick." Stephen said as he walked back into the room wearing a snug fitting ACDC shirt and a stray pair of grey sweat pants that at one point probably belonged to either Steve or Clint.

A sigh filled the room, "Yea, I should." Tony admitted before grabbing his phone, starting to dial a number then proceeding to walk out of the room as he started to talk.

"He's just fine, he's here at the compound with me, I needed some help with a few things, no big deal." Tony said calmly, making sure a few of his words were at least partially true.

May and Tony chatted for a few minutes before finally hanging up.

"Do you mind if I borrow that, Wong is probably a little worried too. Last he knew there was someone bleeding on a rooftop." Stephen weakly joked.

"Sure thing Merlin." Tony said, earning an unimpressed glare from Stephen.

Soon enough the two men were back sitting in the room where Peter was still asleep, just waiting for him to wake up.

Tony had never truly seen Stephen's hands before, but a few stray glances had him wondering what caused the horrible scars and the faint trembling.

"You can ask me." Stephen said, almost like he read Tony's mind.

"Did you just?" Tony just pointed to his forehead unable to find the words to finish his question.

Stephen shook his head no, "I seen you looking, then I seen your forehead crease like you were thinking, I was afraid if I didn't tell you that you could ask that smoke would've started coming out of your ears." Stephen joked, but didn't even crack a smile.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Tony said sarcastically, "But what did happen?" He finally asked.

Before Stephen could even answer him they heard the blankets shift that Peter was laying under.

Within split seconds both men were on their feet and beside his bed.

Peter was still groggy from the medicine Tony gave him, and you could tell because he was acting completely out of it.

"Oh hey you guys." He slurred.

"Good, you're awake, now you can tell Tony what happened." Stephen scolded.

"I was making sure this car jacker didn't jack the car, but Jack had a gun and I accidentally got shot a little." He snickered.

Tony was without words at first but then words came to him, "How the hell do you get 'shot a little' Kid?" He muttered, but Peter wasn't really even paying much attention.

"You guys are like my dads, I have two dads." He mumbled.

Tony shot Stephen a confused look, he in return just shrugged.

"Yea, you're like my Iron-dad, and you, you- you're like my wizard-dad- no, no- my doctor-dad." He slurred.

"Go back to sleep kid, you're still a little out of it." Tony said as he lightly guided Peters head back to its pillow.

"Night night dads." He mumbled just before he passed out again.

"Well that was something." Stephen remarked.

Tony scoffed, "Can't believe he called you first, he should've called me when he got shot." He huffed irritatedly.

"That just means I'm his favorite dad, I'm his Doctor-dad." Stephen smirked.

"Oh shut up Dumbledore." Tony muttered, "I'm his Iron-dad, sounds a lot better, I'm the better of the two dads." Tony said before walking away proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G3KONM)


End file.
